Love In Into The Stars - Isabella Belikov Cullen
by seeusouperva
Summary: O dia dos namorados sempre foi uma data especial, mas quando os aliens invadem a terra e pedem para acasalar com as mulheres humanas, o dia perdeu seu sentido especial, afinal todo dia 12 de junho eles vinham para pegar mais mulheres. Bella não queria ser escolhida, mas será que ela teria essa sorte?


**One Shot:** Love In Into The Stars

 **Autora:** Isabella Belikov Cullen

 **Sinopse:** O dia dos namorados sempre foi um dia especial, um dia em que os casais podiam renovar seus votos de amor. Era realmente uma lida data, até que a terra é invadia por alienígenas justamente nesse dia e eles exigiram acasalar com as mulheres da terra. Então todo dia 12 de junho eles vinham buscar essas mulheres. Bella não queria ser escolhida, mas parece que ela não tem tanta sorte assim... Ou tem?

 **Capitulo Único**

Dia dos namorados. O dia que já foi o mais esperado entre os casais, um dia que era símbolo do amor e companheirismo entre eles. Esse dia tão importante que teve sua data brutalmente sua data mudada para algo totalmente diferente.

Quando em 2039, no dia 12 de junho, em um perfeito dia dos namorados, o mundo entrou em caos absoluto ao ver naves extraterrestres entrando em nossa atmosfera. E então com isso o caos se instalou.

Hoje era 11 de junho de 2047, e amanhã era um dia temido para alguns, mais muito esperado para outras. Para mim era um dia temido, pois eu não sabia o que iria vir.

Fazem 8 anos que os alienígenas vieram para o nosso planeta e se apossaram do nosso planeta. A terra antes deles era um bom lugar, os líderes dos países e a população mundial tomaram haviam tomado medidas para melhorar a condição do nosso planeta, reflorestamentos, limpar o oceano, criar santuários para animais em extinção, conseguimos diminuir as taxas de poluição. A terra estava melhor.

Nós ainda não tínhamos a tecnologia para viajar longas distancias pelo espaço, mas havíamos conseguido colocar uma mulher em marte e isso foi uma grande coisa para nós. E então um belo dia uma nave alienígena aparece do nada em nossa atmosfera. Ninguém a viu chegando, nem mesmo a NASA. Em um momento não havia nada, e então havia uma grande nave no céu.

Eu nunca pensei que viveria um clichê de livros e filmes de aliens invadido a terra, mas naquele momento nos meus 15 anos, foi exatamente isso que me pareceu enquanto eu olhava embasbacada para o céu enquanto meu namorado na época tocava meus seios e um de nossos amasso quentes de depois da aula. Se não fosse tão aterrorizante, teria sido engraçado de ver a cena, eu apoiada em seu carro, com as pernas em volta da sua cintura olhando para cima junto com ele, e ele com as mãos em meus peitos.

Depois que conseguimos sair daquela situação fomos para casa rapidamente, afinal, não queríamos estar nas ruas quando esses seres saíssem da nave.

Só foi dois dias depois que realmente tivemos notícias sobre o que estava acontecendo, quem eles eram, por que estavam aqui, como eles eram e o que queriam de nós.

Sobre quem eles eram de um planeta distante em outra galáxia chamado Myrmex, segundo eles, eles já haviam vindo aqui antes para colher nossas amostras genéticas para ver se nós éramos compatíveis com eles, o que nós éramos. E eles vieram para cá pra fazer bebes aliens com a gente. Não parece aqueles livros aliens daquelas autoras? Eu acho que se eu não tivesse vivendo isso, eu teria rido muito por essa coincidência.

Claro que após essa notícia reinou o caos absoluto, afinal, que mulher queria carregar o filho de um alien? Ainda mais que nós não havíamos visto nenhum deles. Então foi um caos, na primeira semana que se passou o anuncio ocorreu um aumento da taxa de suicídio entre as mulheres solteiras. Acho que o caos que estava sendo causado fez com que os aliens tomassem atitude, pois logo depois eles resolveram aparecer.

Ninguém estava preparado para a beleza deles. Porque afinal, quando pensávamos em aliens, a gente imaginava criaturas humanoides com cabeças enormes e totalmente medonhas. Mas definitivamente não era assim. Como foi percebido a maioria eram homens. O comandante da missão, que descobrimos ser Garrett, veio a público em meio a uma praça da cidade da Inglaterra para dar entrevistas ao vivo aos jornalistas, essa entrevista havia sido a mais assistida mundialmente.

Nele Garrett falou que ele era o encarregado da missão, que ele queria a cooperação de toda a nação, ou eles iriam abrir fogo e capturar as mulheres, pois seu objetivo era esse e ninguém iria impedi-los. E então explicou o porquê de precisar de nós. Ao que parecia muitas de suas mulheres resolveram fazer uma viagem espacial para um planeta distante pois havia rumores de que esse planeta tinha uma tecnologia avançada que iria ajudar com a fertilidade das mulheres Myrmes e isso era algo que a maioria almejava, pois, suas mulheres tinham no máximo dois bebes em seu ciclo de vida. Só que no caminho a nave bateu em um asteroide que vinha rápido demais e toda a nave foi destruída. E então o planeta ficou em caos, pois a maioria eram homens, havia pouquíssimas mulheres, e a maioria eram crianças.

Então eles se lançaram em uma viagem para procurar um mundo povoado por seres humanoides que seriam geneticamente compatíveis, e voilà, eles chegaram aqui. Pobre de nós mulheres.

Apesar dos homens Myrmes serem extremamente bonitos, eles eram bonitos de mais. Tipo, bonitos irreais. Eu as vezes tinha dificuldade de olhar de mais para alguns deles, porque eram tão bonitos que eu não suportava ver. Não havia um deles que era feio. Eles as vezes me lembravam alguns desenhos que circulava pela internet, os caras eram muito lindos, mas a gente sabia que não existia. Só que existia e eram bem mais, tipo, muito mais bonitos.

Eles eram meio andrógenos, mas isso não os deixava menos masculinos, se é que é possível, e eu não sei porque, mas as sobrancelhas, o olhar em seus olhos, eles tinham uma pose maliciosa, como se estivessem se divertindo as nossas custas a todo momento. Era bem estranho. Seus corpos eram incríveis, musculoso, mas não muito. Sabe, na medida? E eles eram altos, muito altos.

Era de se imaginar que depois das mulheres verem seus rostos elas quererem imediatamente ir com eles para o planeta deles. Mas algumas como eu ficamos receosas. E realmente, vovó Swan sempre dizia "nunca confie em homens bonitos de mais, eles sempre escondem algo". E esses aliens? Estava na cara que tinha algo errado.

Primeiro porque eles não escolhiam qualquer mulher. Nós tínhamos que fazer testes sanguíneos, de fluidos da nossa boceta. Para que? Nunca soubemos. Mas o que soubemos é que dependendo do resultado nós seriamos levadas, e depois disso? Bom, nós nunca mais ouvimos falar das mulheres que partiram.

Nós sabíamos muito pouco sobre eles em geral. Eles tinham sua clínica por todo o mundo, onde o material coletado pelo governo era enviado para eles e eles faziam seja lá o que pra determinar qual mulher iria. Obvio que depois da ameaça de abrir fogo o governo interviu nos obrigando a fazer os exames.

Então foi decretado, um acordo mundial, toda mulher entre 22 e 30 anos solteira e sem filhos seria submetida ao exame. Ao que parece menos de 22 anos era considera jovem demais. E exatamente no dia 12 de junho eles vinham buscar as mulheres escolhidas. Se você não foi escolhida na primeira vez, você tem mais três chances. Uma as 25, outra aos 27 e outra aos 30 anos. Se a partir daí você não foi escolhida, então nunca será.

Ano passado, no dia 15 de julho eu fiz meu aniversário de 22 anos. No dia seguinte eu havia recebido uma intimação para ir ao laboratório mais próximo. Eu tive um prazo de 42 horas para ir fazer o exame. Por mais que eu quisesse evitar ao máximo os exames, eu fui logo faze-los. Eu não queria que tivemos problemas em minha casa.

Definitivamente foi o exame mais humilhante que já fiz. A parte em que pediram para que eu entrasse na sala e me masturbasse até gozar e então coletar os meus líquidos internos. Velho, serio, eu nunca tive um gozo tão difícil quanto esse. Eu me sentia horrível por ter que fazer aquilo. Mas pelo menos eles tinham uns vibradores muito bons, com plásticos higiênicos os envolvendo que era trocado a cada vez que usava. Esse foi meu único consolo... Literalmente.

A partir daí era esperar, uma longa e agoniante espera. Amanhã era dia 13, se eu fosse escolhida, amanhã um representante viria a minha casa e me levaria com ele e então... o que?

Eu nem sabia que tipo de pessoas eles eram. Nós só sabíamos o que eles queriam que soubéssemos... O que era praticamente nada. Meus pais e amigos tentaram me consolar, falando sobre a beleza dos alienígenas como se isso fosse algo que me impressionaria. Ok, impressiona, mas não o suficiente para eu querer largar tudo e ir embora com eles.

Então aqui estava eu a noite, em minha casa. A algumas horas da casa de meus pais, eu havia ficado até o último minuto, mas não queria estar perto deles se fosse levada. Acho que eu não conseguiria suportar. Olhei pela janela de meu quarto e observei as ruas movimentadas.

As ruas movimentadas de Paris eram cheias de turistas e amantes. Do prédio em que eu morava eu podia ver a belíssima torre Eiffel com suas luzes brilhantes, eu via essa torre desde pequena, e ainda assim eu fico encantada com sua beleza. Suspirei, a sensação de ansiedade não saia de meu corpo. Olhei para o relógio e era 23:59 e então meia noite. Parece que meu coração perdeu uma batida. Era hoje, a qualquer momento eles poderiam aparecer. Enviei uma prece silenciosa para que nada de ruim me acontecesse.

Me levantei indo para meu quarto, a cama de casal desarrumada e minha bagunça familiar me acalmou, não muito, mas o suficiente para que deitasse na cama confortável e familiar. O sono demorou para vir, mas quando veio foi bem-vindo.

-x-x-x-

Quando acordei a luz entrava pela janela de meu quarto que havia esquecido de puxar as cortinas. Por um momento eu me sentia extremamente relaxada, suspirei confortável contra o travesseiro e estiquei meu corpo desperto. Então tudo passou quando me lembrei que dia era hoje. Continuei deitada com o meu coração acelerado, levou alguns minutos para eu me acalmar. Peguei meu celular que estava na cabeceira da cama e olhei as horas rapidamente. Eram 7 horas da manhã. Eu havia acordado bem cedo. Eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Mandei uma mensagem rápida para meus pais, falando que estava bem e olhei as notícias do jornal. Uma nova nave havia retornado e estava parada nas fronteiras entre Espanha e França.

Tão perto.

Mais isso podia não significar algo, afinal, entre 8 bilhões de pessoas no mundo, porque eu seria escolhida hoje? Quais são as chances?

Esse pensamento deveria ter me acalmado, mas não. Levantei rapidamente e fui tomar um banho, primeiro fiz minhas necessidades e então entrei de baixo da ducha da água fria. O tempo estava esquentando, então a água fria não me incomodou ao todo. Lavei rapidamente meu cabelo e corpo e sai do banho. Me enxuguei rapidamente e sequei meus longos cabelos preto azulado que iam até minha cintura.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável e peguei meu telefone olhando rapidamente se o vídeo que eu havia feito de despedida estava programado para ser enviado para minha família, caso eu não tivesse tempo para fazer isso. Após ter checado, eu sentei em meu sofá e esperei.

Acho que essa é a pior sensação, esperar. Pois você não sabe ao certo o que vai acontecer. Então fiquei ali sentada mexendo em meu telefone tentando me distrair com vídeos divertidos, e por alguns momentos o tempo passou.

Eram 8:48 quando soou uma batida em minha morte. Todo meu corpo congelou. E meu coração parou por um segundo antes de voltar a bater com força, eu respirei fundo e mesmo assim eu sentia que o ar não entrava.

Os porteiros teriam me avisado caso alguém quisesse me ver.

Ouve uma nova batida na porta.

Eu me levantei meio tremula, o celular já esquecido no sofá e fui até a porta lentamente. E quando cheguei nela eu destranquei a porta e a abri.

Quando abri a porta e vi aqueles dois homens que pareciam ter saído de um sonho de tão bonitos em frente à minha porta eu tive a certeza que é... Eu era uma fodida muito azarada.

\- Srta. Isabella Marie Swan? – o homem falou, sua voz grossa e educada perguntou em perfeito francês.

\- Sim – falei, e de alguma forma minha voz parecia firme.

\- Sou Riley e esse é meu parceiro Diego, viemos aqui para busca-la. A Senhorita foi selecionada pelo programa. Precisamos leva-la imediatamente, de acordo?

\- E meus pais? – foi tudo que pude pensar enquanto todo o peso do que estava prestes a acontecer caia sobre mim.

\- Entraremos em contato com eles e os avisaremos sobre você.

\- Eu nunca mais irei vê-los? – perguntei e nesse momento minha voz tremeu.

\- Isso pode ser explicado mais tarde, podemos ir? – o homem, Riley perguntou.

\- Eu... – eu olhei para trás, para a minha casa, e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas não derramei, respirei fundo e olhei para eles – tudo bem, mas posso levar alguma coisa?

\- O que quiser, senhorita, desde que seja rápida – o outro homem Diego disse.

\- Okay, eu serei – falei e então entrei rapidamente dentro de casa, fui até o sofá e peguei meu celular e rapidamente cliquei em enviar o vídeo e suspirei. Entrei em meu quarto e peguei a pequena mochila com álbuns de fotos, vídeos caseiros, presentes significativos e chocolate, bastante chocolate. Eu havia arrumado isso ontem no caso de eu poder levar algo. Com a mochila em mãos voltei para sala indo em direção a porta que estava aberta. Os dois homens ainda estavam lá e nem pareciam ter se movido. Saindo de casa fechei a porta, não me preocupei em fechar, e então olhei para eles.

\- Como vamos? – perguntei.

\- Com licença – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e cada um segurou o meu braço, por um segundo o pânico me dominou e então nada. Foi tudo muito rápido, num momento estava em frente à minha porta em Paris, no outro eu estava em um lugar totalmente diferente e pelo design diferente e metálico, com certeza estava dentro da nave.

\- Bom srta. Desculpe qualquer incomodo – os dois homens me falaram e então se afastaram para outro lugar e eu fiquei ali atônica. O que diabos?

\- Srta. Isabella Swan, eu suponho? – ouvi a voz de uma mulher. E quando me virei eu suspirei.

Os homens eram lindos, e eu imaginava que suas mulheres também eram, mas nem em meus sonhos eu poderia ter criado mulher tão bonita.

Ela era loira, o tom bem claro, quase branco. Seus cabelos caiam em ondas perfeitas até sua bunda. Seu rosto era... perfeito, mas isso era meio obvio considerando que ela era claramente uma alien. Se os homens são perfeitos, a mulheres também tinham que ser. Ela tinha um rosto em formato de coração, as feições eram bem delicadas. Sua boca era nem muito fina, mas também nem muito cheia, com o arco bem desenhado. Seus olhos eram estranhos tons lilás que eu nunca havia visto, mas eu já havia percebido que alguns deles tinham coloração dos olhos diferentes. Uma diferença bem visível entre nós era sua íris, que era maior, ainda podia ver o branco dos olhos, mas a íris ocupava a maior parte do espaço. Era estranho, mas já existiam lentes de contato que faziam isso, mas ainda assim era estranho.

Seu corpo, pelo que eu podia ver, era bem definido, suas pernas torneadas e longas, com o tronco em forma de ampulheta, quadris um pouco largos, cintura fina e os seios tamanho médios. Ela usava um vestido vermelho, que realçava sua pele branca. O vestido tinha um corte profissional. O decote não era grande, a ponto de mostrar de mais, e comprimento era um pouco acima do joelho, e ele era justo em seu corpo. Ela usava um scarpan preto.

Pelo visto os aliens gostavam das nossas roupas... ou não. Afinal, o que eu sei sobre o estilo de vestimentas deles?

\- Sim – falei.

\- É um prazer conhece-la, sou Rosalie Hale – ela disse sorrindo enquanto estendia a mão. Não queria ser rude então apertei sua mão quente.

\- Prazer – murmurei.

\- Bom Isabella, eu venha comigo eu irei explicar algumas coisas para você e ajudar a você a se preparar para a cerimonia. Inclusive vou lhe explicar sobre ela e tirar todas as suas dúvidas.

\- Ok – falei e então a segui para dentro de uma sala. Nessa sala tinha uma espécie de cama e duas poltronas, ela me guiou rapidamente até as poltronas e então nos sentamos ela olhou para mim sorrindo.

\- Bom Isabella, como você sabe você foi selecionada no nosso programa. Como você sabe a maioria de nossas mulheres foram mortas e precisamos continuar com a reprodução do nosso planeta, mas acima de tudo isso, queríamos companheiros. O nosso DNA não é muito diferente do de vocês, mas sim, temos algumas diferenças.

\- Se você falar que os homens têm dois pintos, por favor me deixe ir embora agora – falei rapidamente. Sim, essa foi a primeira coisa que passou na minha cabeça, eu já havia lido romances alienígenas e eles tinham livros que eles tinham dois pintos. No livro isso é bem legal e tals... No livro.

Assim que falei isso Rosalie parou olhando para mim, sua expressão em branco por um momento antes de ela começar a rir histericamente, seu corpo balançando enquanto ela realmente ria. Ela me parecia quase uma humana naquele momento.

\- Oh Deusas, isso seria hilário – ela disse e eu realmente vi lagrimas escorrendo pro seus olhos, e ofeguei assustada, elas eram azuis escuro.

\- Mas o que? – falei olhando ela limpar suas lagrimas sem problemas.

\- Oh – ela disse e então mostrou as lagrimas – sim, essa é uma diferença, eu poderia realmente dar uma aula sobre nossa anatomia, mas eu não sei tanto sobre isso, então por favor, não me pergunta – ela pediu – eu realmente sou uma cientista, mas meu foco é tecnológico – ela disse para mim – eu até sei algumas coisas de anatomia, mas para explicar tão bem, eu não sou tão boa, me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem – eu falei, porque se fosse o contrário eu também não saberia explicar, então só deixei quieto.

\- Enfim, voltando a sua questão, não, nossos homens não tem dois pintos, graças as Deusas por isso – ela disse – penetração dupla é legal e tudo mais, mas sempre? – ela fez uma cara de horror – não mesmo.

Eu fiquei surpresa de ela falar sobre isso tão abertamente e facilmente, mas eu ri, eu concordava com ela.

\- Bom, Isabella... – ela disse.

\- Bella, por favor, me chame de Bella – falei.

\- Ok Bella – ela sorriu para mim – bom, não nossos homens têm dois paus, na verdade, você deve saber que os nossos homens têm geralmente, seus membros maiores do que os seus homens, mas claro que temos exceções, graças a deusas – ela disse realmente com a expressão satisfeita e agradecida.

\- Porque fala assim? – perguntei.

\- Ah, porque meu homem é humano – ela piscou sonhadoramente, claramente apaixonada.

Congelei. Ela era casada com um humano? Como assim?

\- Como assim? – perguntei verbalizando minhas dúvidas – você é uma das poucas mulheres de seu planeta, porque não casou com um dos seus?

\- Oh não é assim tão fácil – ela sorriu para mim – e é aí que quero chegar. Bom, vou explicar para você entender. Nossos corpos são mais resistentes do que o de vocês, nós podemos enxergar melhor do que vocês, tanto de dia, quanto a noite. Somos mais fortes e mais rápidos. Não muito, mas ainda é significativo o suficiente para apontarmos as diferenças. Algo que você precisa saber é que nosso sangue é azul claro. Esse é um dos motivos por nossa lagrima ser azul.

\- Sinistro – falei – bonitos para caralho, e com sangue azul, nunca a frase "a realeza tem sangue azul".

\- Ditado estranho – Rosalie falou – meu marido falou o mesmo para mim quando o falei sobre isso. Enfim, continuando, temos o sangue azul e temos o que você pode chamar de Simbiose, é a palavra em sua língua que mais se aproxima do significado.

\- Puta que pariu, vai me dizer que vocês viram uma espécie de lagarto gigante tipo o Venom? – falei e de novo eu não pude deixar de usar as referências.

\- Eu vi esse filme – Rosalie disse – eu gostei e não, não tem nada haver. Tira isso da sua cabeça.

\- Ok.

\- A nossa simbiose nasce com a gente, é algo do nosso DNA, não sabemos o porquê, mas sempre a tivemos. Quando engravidamos nossa simbiose se divide e vai para o feto e por assim vai. Um dos fatores que nós pedimos a amostra de sangue e da excitação é justamente por causa disso. Quando nós nos casamos a nossa simbiose tem que aceitar a outra pessoa. E devo lhe dizer, ela sempre acerta para a pessoa certa. E quando você dormir com seu parceiro você receberá uma simbiose.

\- Eu vou ter um negócio dentro de mim que eu não sei o que é?

\- Sim – ela disse – e a gente sabe o que é, ele nos ajuda muito, ele nos mantem saudáveis. Você nunca precisará se preocupar com nenhuma doença e nem com o envelhecimento já que ele está sempre renovando nossas células e tecidos danificados. Feridas curam em questão de horas.

\- É tipo um médico dentro do corpo – eu falei entendo – ok, eu posso lidar com isso.

\- Bom – ela sorriu – foi assim que reconheci meu homem, eu sai para conhecer seu planeta e me deparei com ele, minha simbiose o reconheceu na hora, é assim que sabemos sobre o nosso parceiro, a simbiose reconhece e ativa hormônios sexuais para o acasalamento. E por sermos quem somos, nós exalamos esses hormônios. É imperceptível para vocês, mas vocês entram no mesmo frenesi que nós.

\- Ai minha nossa – falei já imaginando – você está me dizendo que eu mal vou conhecer o cara e já vou dormir com ele?

\- Quando você coloca dessa fora... – ela disse e fez uma careta – desculpe, eu esqueço que isso é tudo muito novo para vocês, mas sim é basicamente isso.

\- Oh Deus – falei e segurei minhas mãos em um pânico crescente – eu não estou preparada para isso.

\- Oh meu bem – ela falou e se levantou se aproximando de mim – eu entendo que deva ser bem difícil para você, mas olha não somos pessoas ruins, claro que temos exceções, mas identificamos esses rapidamente, a eles não são permitidos entrar na lista para encontrar uma parceira. Jamais sujeitaríamos alguém a isso. – Ela disse bem seria.

\- Ok, agora me diga como diabos lhe permitiram ter um marido humano?

\- Além de ele ser meu companheiro? –ela sorriu – nossos homens não nos obrigam a nada. Diferente da sua sociedade que as mulheres ainda tentam conquistar seus direitos, na nossa somos tratados com igualdade. A maioria das mulheres que ficaram já tinham maridos, e as poucas solteiras encontraram seus companheiros em nosso mundo, mas eu fui uma exceção e fico agradecida por isso.

\- Isso é bem legal – falei.

\- Bom, agora são – ela olhou o relógio em seu pulso- 9 horas. Ainda temos um tempinho, alguma dúvida?

\- Eu nunca mais verei minha família? – perguntei, a maior dúvida de todas.

\- É claro que vai – Rosalie disse – inclusive meu homem mesmo está na casa de sua família, logo eu irei para lá depois que terminar aqui.

Isso me acalmou um pouco. Então eu poderia vê-los.

\- E quando forem avisar de sua partida será entregue a eles um dispositivo de comunicação onde vocês poderão se comunicar, claro que a mensagem demora um pouco para chegar, mas nada muito longo – Rosalie falou – e sem contar que se eles quiserem ir conhecer nosso planeta, passar um ano por lá, eles são convidados. Inclusive alguns pais de algumas escolhidas moram lá. Existe toda uma possibilidade, tudo depende de você e seus pais.

\- Confesso que agora você acalmou todos os meus medos – falei realmente feliz, eu poderia lidar com essa situação toda se eu ainda pudesse ver meus pais.

\- Fico feliz, Bella – Rosalie disse – agora venha, deixe sua bolça aqui que depois ela será entregue a você – ela disse se levantando e indo até a mesa.

\- O que é? – perguntei, depois de deixar minha bolça sobre a cadeira.

\- Isso aqui vai preparar você para daqui a pouco.

\- Como é que uma maca iria me preparar para algo? –perguntei.

\- Bom, parece uma cama, mas é algo totalmente diferente. Você só vai saber de certeza quando experimentar – ela disse – mas para isso você precisa tirar a roupa.

\- Toda a roupa? – perguntei meio receosa.

\- Sim, sim, todinha – Rosalie disse enquanto mexia na cama – relaxa não vai ser nada que vai doer.

\- Vou confiar em você – falei e retirei minha roupa rapidamente, dobrando-as e as colocando em cima das poltronas, então me virei em direção a mesa e me deitei.

Confesso que me senti um pouco incomoda de ficar nua na frente de Rosalie, afinal eu não era nenhuma deusa da beleza. Eu era relativamente alta, se você considerar 1,73 como alta, então eu sou. Eu tinha pernas longas, uma cintura fina, uma bunda razoável, nem grande e nem pequena, mas um meio termo, meus seios eram grandes, não tinha outra palavra para isso, e eu estava em forma por estar acostumada a andar pela cidade e andar de bicicleta, ao invés de ter carro. Então eu sempre me mantive em forma. Meu rosto era em formato de coração, mas diferente do de Rosalie, eu não via que meus traços eram tão delicados quanto os dela, meus lábios eram cheios, sendo inferior um pouco maior do que superior. Eu tinha olhos castanho chocolate e um cabelo castanho avermelhado. Eu me considerava bonita, mas nenhuma modelo de passarela nem nada. Eu era eu.

\- Bom – Rosalie disse para mim assim que deitei – agora feche os olhos e relaxe.

Eu fiz o que Rosalie pediu, fechei os olhos e tentei relaxar, depois de alguns segundos eu senti um zumbido e então uma queimação gostosa começou a correr pelo meu corpo, desde o dedo do pé até meu rosto, eu senti até mesmo em minhas partes intimas, que me fez até me assustar, mas então eu relaxei. Depois pareceu mudar e eu senti uma sensação de mergulhar em uma piscina, e a sensação foi muito boa, eu sentia como se todo meu corpo estivesse sendo massageado pela água e aquilo me fez suspirar, músculos que nem sabiam que estavam tensos foram relaxando. Eu fiquei ali pelo que pareciam ser horas até que aos poucos a sensações foram parando, até parar completamente.

\- Prontinho – Rosalie disse – eai?

\- Me sinto extremamente leve – falei abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente.

\- É muito maravilhoso né? Eu adoro – Rosalie disse – agora vamos que o temo é curto – disse Rosalie olhando no relógio – vamos por sua roupa e então vamos levar você para encontrar seu homem.

Um friozinho na barriga passou por mim e eu me levantei seguindo Rosalie até um pequeno armário que eu não havia visto antes. Ela abriu rapidamente e tinha diversos vestidos ali dentro de diferentes cores.

\- Bom, como sabemos que vocês são mais modestas quanto a nudez, nós resolvemos lhe dar os vestidos para que se sintam mais confortáveis – ela passou o dedo pelas roupas até pegar um vestido azul royal, ele era simples, seu decote e formato de V e as alças eram grosas, ele era justo na cintura, mas soltava no quadril até o meio das cochas. A costura dele não parecia ser a melhor e pontuei isso para Rosalie, ela sorriu.

\- Claro que sim, você não vai ficar muito tempo com ele – ela riu e me ajudou a ajusta-lo no corpo.

\- Bom Bella, você está pronta – Rosalie disse – eu lhe desejo muita sorte hoje, todos os caras que foram selecionados eu os conheço, são homens incríveis. Se você se permitir abrir o coração você pode encontrar um grande amor, assim como eu e meu Emmett, e muitas outras – ela disse e então me surpreendeu me abraçando – espero vê-la de novo em breve e que possamos ser amigas.

\- Eu desejo o mesmo, Rosalie – falei e vi que tinha sinceridade, Rosalie era uma mulher incrível, eu gostaria de tê-la como amiga.

\- Bom, agora vamos lá, quando demora para todas estarem lá, os meninos ficam ansiosos – Rosalie riu – eles sonham com esse momento sabe? – ela disse – o casamento na nossa cultura é muito valorizado. Todo homem e mulher sonham por esse dia. Então imagine o quanto a espera faz com eles, parece muito com o seu casamento humano, de fazer o noivo esperar – Rosalie deu uma risadinha – vamos lá.

Ela abriu a porta e saímos de volta para o corredor pelo qual viemos, e andamos pelo corredor, dessa vez indo mais distante ainda, tudo era muito silencioso, mas considerando que a nave era enorme não estava muito surpresa. Paramos em frente a uma parede, Rosalie colocou a mão nela e der repente uma porta surgiu se abrindo. Eu ouvi vozes excitadas lá de dentro.

\- Bom é aqui que eu te deixo – Rosalie disse para mim – desejo-lhe o melhor, Bella.

\- Obrigada Rosalie – eu sorri agradecida e então me virei e entrei dentro da sala.

A sala era bem diferente, as paredes pintadas em tons pasteis estava ricamente decorado. Me lembrava um salão de baile, havia cadeiras e sofás, e algumas mesas com bebidas e comidas. A sala estava cheia de mulheres, das mais variadas etnias pelo que eu podia ver, mas algo que me surpreendeu é que são poucas mulheres. Eu acho que deveria ter no máximo 25 mulheres na sala, talvez até menos. Quando entrei algumas olharam para mim, mas logo me ignoraram. Eu andei em volta distraída sem saber em que momento que os homens entrariam. Percebi que todas as mulheres estavam vestidas com roupas semelhantes as minhas. Suspirei e fui até a mesa de bebida e peguei um copo de seja lá o que fosse, quando bebi fiquei mais aliviada ao perceber que era um simples suco de maracujá. Bebi o copo todo rapidamente e deixei o copo ali, como pelo visto outras fizeram. O tempo foi passando e nada. Entrou mais duas meninas nesse tempo. Não havia nenhum alien aqui, isso eu tinha certeza.

Eu estava de costas olhando distraidamente para parede quando ouvi um suspiro coletivo. Fiquei tensa automaticamente. Eu fiquei parada sem saber o que fazer, então me virei lentamente.

Vários homens tinham entrado, todos eles lindos, e bem diferentes um do outro. Eles vestiam a mesma roupa. Uma calça de algum tecido e nada mais. Seus torços musculosos estavam à vista. Era a maior quantidade de pele que havíamos visto deles até o momento. E pensar que em algum momento eu conhecia bem intimamente, de certa forma um calor estranho percorreu meu corpo enquanto olhava aqueles homens extremamente lindos. Era clichê dizer que uma parte de mim, mesmo que eu não quisesse reconhecer estava excitada por esse momento.

Por um momento eles não fizeram nada, só nos olharam, uma por uma. Eu tremi, meu corpo se preparando para o que iria vir. Então um por um eles andaram, eu tentei não olhar muito. Eu não sabia qual iria me escolher, então eu esperei parada em meu lugar e olhei para baixo, e fiz um treino de respiração para tentar me acalmar, já que meu coração batia a mil, a sensação é de que ele iria sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

Podia ter sido segundo, mas a sensação foi de anos de espera até grandes pernas cobertas pela calça negra entraram em meu campo de visão. Lentamente levantei o olhar, observando o corpo bem construído do homem. Sua pele branca suave, praticamente sem pelos. Seu abdômen definido como o de Hanry Cavill, mas sem os pelos. Mas isso era tudo que lembrava ao Hanry, pois seu rosto definitivamente não era nada parecido com o de Hanry, nada parecido mesmo.

O rosto desse homem seguia o estilo meio andrógeno de todos eles, mas como eu havia dito antes, isso não tirava em nada sua masculinidade, e nesse homem? Não mesmo. Seu rosto era difícil de definir, a forma como seu maxilar era formado me dava vontade de lamber. Perfeito. Lábios finos que no momento estavam curvados em um sorriso malicioso que prometia coisas ruins, ou talvez não tão ruins. Sua sobrancelha era meio curvada, lhe dando um ar mais masculino, e uma expressão meio de badboy. Eu nunca havia gostado de badboys, mas eu definitivamente podia gostar desse aqui. Seus olhos eram diferentes, muito diferentes, primeiro que nas bordas o olho era tão verde, que parecia brilhar, mas indo para pupila ele ia mudando de cor bruscamente para um rosa com o tom bem clarinho. Era diferente, fascinante. Não era a única coisa diferente nele, seus cabelos eram cortados curtos, mas ainda assim grande o suficiente para agarrar alguns fios, e eles eram de tom diferente acobreado que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Ele era fodidamente lindo.

Eu estava ferrada.

Ele me observava atentamente, seus olhos pareciam mudar de cor, enquanto ele e observava. Eu me sentia paralisada, eu não conseguia me mexer. Então ele lentamente deu um passo para mais perto de mim e se curvou. Afinal, ele era alto, superava em uns bons 30 centímetros sob a minha altura. Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e eu prendi a respiração, e então ele curvou a cabeça um pouco pro lado e cheirou meu pescoço. Eu estremeci ao sentir o toque de seu nariz em meu pescoço.

Então, mais rápido do que eu pude acompanhar, eu estava em seus braços. Seu corpo colado ao meu. Ele era forte e seu corpo era duro e suave ao mesmo tempo. Eu olhei para cima meio perdida, mas sentindo meu corpo despertar ao estar tão próxima ao seu.

\- O que? – perguntei meio confusa, e desnorteada com as novas sensações que possuíam meu corpo.

\- Minha – ele sussurrou em francês perfeito contra meu pescoço.

Minha mente estava confusa, era muito rápido, o que estava acontecendo? Meu corpo gostava de sentir seu corpo colado no meu, com seu corpo meio curvado para que seu rosto pudesse chegar a curva de meu pescoço. E mesmo eu estando nas pontas dos pés nesse momento, ele ainda precisou se curvar. Seus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura, um aperto firme, mas não doloroso. Uma sensação de segurança que eu não entendia possuía meu corpo, além de uma estranha sensação de excitação crescia enquanto eu sentia seu pau endurecer contra minha barriga.

Seus braços então se soltaram e por um momento quis protestar, mas então senti suas mãos descendo até minha bunda, na qual ele pegou com força fazendo com que meu corpo se levantasse. Automaticamente minhas pernas envolveram sua cintura, como se tivessem vontade própria. E então minha boceta nua entrou em contato com seu pau duro sob a calça e eu tremi sentindo-me humedecer um pouco mais.

\- Seu nome? – a voz rouca e sensual do homem deslumbrante que me segurava soou em meu ouvido.

\- Isabella... – falei, minha voz soando tremula em meus ouvidos – me chame de Bella.

\- Bella – ele sussurrou e então mordiscou meu lóbulo de minha orelha, e sem falar mais nada ele começou a andar, para isso ele endireitou seu corpo, eu não consegui ver direito para onde estávamos indo, principalmente por meu corpo se acender em cada passo que ele dava, para Deus sabe onde. Seu pau duro em minha boceta, meus mamilos duros roçando contra o tecido do vestido. Eu me sentia quente, queria tirar a roupa e me esfregar contra seu corpo. Mas ao mesmo tempo no fundo de minha mente que estava começando a ficar nebulosa por conta da excitação dizia que estava tudo ocorrendo muito rápido, mas a parte excitada de mim não queria parar, só queria sentir o pau desse homem dentro da minha boceta e nada além disso.

O homem andava rápido, pois logo estavam passando por um corredor escuro, então ele parou por um momento na frente de uma parede que automaticamente abriu e então ele entrou. Era uma sala pequena pelo que pude perceber, mas não tive muito tempo para olhar atentamente pois logo fui pressionada contra parede, mal tive tempo de olhar para ele antes de meus lábios serem reivindicados pelos seus. Um gemido surpreso escapou da minha boca fazendo com que ela se abrisse, e foi o suficiente para eu sentir sua língua quente e macia dentro da minha boca.

O beijo foi voraz, faminto, necessitado. Não tive escolha em retribuir, a surpresa foi perceber que eu retribui com a mesma necessidade que a dele. Senti ele ondulando seus quadris fazendo com que seu pau duro rocasse sobre a minha boceta que já estava mais do que molhada. Eu sentia todo meu corpo acesso. Eu nunca tive uma resposta assim antes e principalmente não tão rápido.

Meus gemidos foram engolidos pelo seus lábios, e em um momento eu tive que me separar dele para que eu pudesse respirar, mas mesmo assim seus lábios não saíram de minha pele, bochechas, queixo, pescoço. Seus lábios tocavam toda a pele que eu tinha disposta para ele. E eu queria mais.

Então em um susto eu vi a porta que havíamos entrado abrir e com isso lentamente ele se afastou de mim. Seu corpo parecia tenso ao se afastar, era como se fosse difícil para ele desgrudar seu corpo do meu. Ao colocar as pernas no chão eu tive que me apoiar nele para que eu pudesse ganhar estabilidade em minhas pernas moles.

Sua mão pegou a minha e me puxou para frente e eu vi que estávamos em um quarto. Ele era diferente, redoma, o teto era de vidro, mas era tão negro que não dava para ver nada além. O quarto era ricamente adornado em tons ricos de dourado e vermelho. Parecia o quarto de um rei. Mas de novo não tive tempo de perceber pois o homem ao meu lado ainda me puxava para cama. Eu parei por um momento, mesmo lutando contra meus instintos. Ele parou olhando para mim confuso, e mesmo assim com os olhos cheio de luxuria.

\- Seu nome – falei – você não me disse seu nome.

Entendimento passou pelo seu rosto e ele soltou minha mão e passou as mãos pelo cabelo o bagunçando.

\- Desculpe – ele suspirou e então me puxou para cama, me fazendo sentar em seu colo, com as pernas escarranchada sobre ele, suas mãos passando por minhas costas e indo até a minha bunda onde ele apertava – eu não consigo pensar – ele falou, o tom de voz inconscientemente sensual e cheia de luxuria – seu cheiro está me chamando – ele gemeu e então me beijou novamente, e finalizou chupando meu lábio inferior antes de me soltar – Sou Edward. Edward Cullen – ele disse.

Lambi meus lábios, sentindo seu gosto ainda em minha língua. Seus olhos capturaram o movimento como um leão atrás de sua presa. Ele gemeu e me puxou para que minha boceta pressionasse novamente seu pau duro.

\- Eu não consigo – ele gemeu – eu não consigo me controlar – ele lançou a cabeça realmente agoniado – tão forte... Eu não sabia que era tão forte. Eu sinto como se todo meu corpo estivesse focado unicamente em amar você, é como se eu não pudesse fazer nenhuma outra coisa enquanto não saciar essa vontade de meu corpo. Você entende isso? – ele olhou para mim, seus olhos feroz e seu aperto de ferro em minha bunda, eu não sabia se ele percebia que estava me fazendo roçar minha boceta sobre seu pau sem parar. Será que ele percebia sua calça molhada pela minha excitação? Será que ele percebia o quanto meu corpo estava pedindo por mais dele? Então sim, eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava dizendo – Você sente isso? – ele continuou e eu gemi alto sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximar – Foda-se – ele gemeu e me beijou de novo, meus quadris já se mexiam como se tivessem vida própria, eu sentia meu orgasmo próximo, aquela sensação prazerosa ia crescendo em mim até que afastei meus lábios do seu e gritei gozando dura contra ele.

Por uns momentos fiquei fora de foco sentindo orgasmo percorrer por todo meu corpo, fazia realmente muito tempo que eu não tinha um orgasmo tão forte quanto esse. Quando abri meus olhos Edward olhava para mim, seu rosto com uma expressão estranha que eu não sabia definir. Senti meu rosto corar, afinal, eu literalmente me esfreguei nele até gozar.

\- Não sinta vergonha – ele pediu e então sua mão segurou delicadamente meu rosto com seu polegar acariciando meus lábios – nunca sinta vergonha de ter seu prazer comigo. Eu sempre lhe darei o que você quiser, minha Bella.

Ofeguei baixinho com suas palavras, seus olhos transmitiam uma intensidade que nunca foi mostrada para mim antes, por ninguém. Ninguém nunca me olhou dessa exata forma, como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

Naquele momento eu me permiti ser desse homem, e me permitir me abrir para o futuro que nos aguardava. Com isso em mente eu o beijei, o beijo se iniciou calmo, diferente dos outros beijos, mas logo ficou urgente e aquele ardor que havia passado por alguns minutos pelo orgasmo voltou com força. Eu ofegava precisando de atenção, roçar minha boceta contra o seu pau já não era mais o suficiente para mim. Eu precisava de mais.

\- Mais – falei arquejando quando separei nossos lábios – por favor, mais...

\- Sim – ele falou, suas mãos subindo para meus seios, contornando-os sem realmente toca-los e então segurou o decote do vestido, eu olhei para baixo vendo seus dedos tão próximos de meus seios, mas ele não encostou neles como eu queria, ele só segurou o pedaço de pano, e então olhei para cima olhando seus lindos e estranhos olhos – me deixe amar você, Bella? Você deixa?

\- Sim – falei sem hesitação e então o vestido foi rasgado de meu corpo, expondo todo meu corpo para seu olhar, mas ele não olhou para baixou, ele me ajudou a retirar totalmente os tecidos e então me ergueu e me virou me depositando no centro da cama e foi nesse momento que ele se permitiu olhar para meu corpo.

Sua expressão ao olhar pro meu corpo não foi neutra, seus olhos luxuriosos parecia que não conseguia esconder o quanto ele me queria. Ele passou um dedo pelo bico do meu seio esquerdo e gemeu antes de vir para cima de mim.

Ele foi direito a meus seios, sua língua quente brincando com meu mamilo que estava duro pela excitação. Eu suspirei diante das sensações prazerosas que tomavam meu corpo. Ele dava leves chupadinhas e mordidinhas em meu bico, e era tão bom, mas ele começou a ousar mais, chupando mais forte, forte o suficiente para deixar marcas em meus seios. Eu era branca, ficava roxa muito facilmente. Mas era tão bom a sensação que nem me importava se eu ficasse roxa. Sua outra mão beliscava meu mamilo direito e todo estimulo parecia que ia direto para meu clitóris.

Eu sentia minha boceta piscar querendo ser preenchida e meus fluidos molhando a parte interna da minha cocha. A sensação de prazer vinha em ondas por todo meu corpo, me fazendo tremer de tesão.

\- Por favor – gemi, implorando por seu toque. Eu tinha certeza que eu só precisava de um toque em meu clitóris para gozar. Eu não sabia que meus seios podiam ser tão sensíveis.

Sua boca largou meus seios e ele sorriu pra mim, um sorrio meio de lado, um olhar totalmente malicioso e então ainda olhando pra mim ele foi para o outro seio e chupou lentamente. Eu gemi diante da visão, seus olhos com íris grandes era tão diferente de se olhar, mas eu percebi que naquele momento suas diferenças não faziam muita diferença.

\- Por favor Edward – gemi arqueando meu quadril para ele em uma ânsia de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Senti os seus dedos descerem por minha barriga, muito lentamente, e parecia que quanto mais perto mais minha boceta se contraia. Eu estava desesperada, só um toque, era tudo que eu precisava. Um simples toque. Mas não, ele só mente passou o dedo lentamente pela parte interna de minha cocha, perto o suficiente da minha abertura para que ele sentisse o quão molhada eu estava, isso fez com que ele se afastasse, soltando meu peito e então silenciosamente ele foi indo para baixo, dando beijos em minha barriga, umbigo, virilha e até a parte interna da cocha. Nunca na minha boceta. O filho da puta estava me provocando.

\- Por favor – minha voz saiu quase em choro, o desespero nítido, meu quadril levantando.

\- Calma minha Bella – ele disse roçando seus lábios contra os grandes lábios da minha boceta, seus olhos ainda fixos em mim – a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, não é assim que dizem por aqui?

\- Não, eu quero você, nada de pressa – falei segurando a sua cabeça e tentei força-la para baixo, mas não consegui e só choraminguei.

\- Tão ansiosa – ele disse e então baixou a cabeça e passou a língua pelo meu sexo e eu soltei um gemido alto.

\- Sim – gritei, enquanto sua língua começou a trabalhar em meu clitóris. E puta merda o homem era bom, muito bom. Fodidamente bom. Sua língua parecia fazer mágica em volta de meu clitóris, eu só sei que o prazer foi tanto que eu gozei em minutos.

O prazer me tirou o folego, a visão, a audição, eu só podia sentir as sensações do meu corpo, os meus músculos pélvicos se contraindo, meu tronco arqueando e os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiando diante do prazer. E então foi passando e tudo voltou, eu tomava folego com respirações curtas e superficiais. Meu corpo relaxou, mas não estava inteiramente satisfeito. Se é que isso é possível.

\- Perfeita – ouvi sua voz sussurrar roucamente e eu olhei para baixo para ele que me olhava com uma expressão de encanto, acho que nem precisei corar, pois meu rosto já estava vermelho pelo orgasmo. Olhar para ele ali olhando para mim me deixou acesa de novo. Eu o queria dentro de mim. Agora.

\- Edward, me fode por favor.

\- Tão mandona – ele disse com o sorriso safado no rosto e então se levantou e tirou rapidamente sua calça, sua mão foi diretamente para seu pau extremamente duro. Puta merda ele era enorme e grosso. Eu literalmente estava fodida. Seu pau aparentemente era anatomicamente igual, pelo menos o que eu pude enxergar. Ele se aproximou deitando em cima de mim de novo, e sua boca buscou a minha em um beijo desesperado, cheio de desejo, senti a ponta de seu pau roçar em meu clitóris e gemi durante o beijo. Muito lentamente eu senti seu pau entrando, por ele ser bem grosso ele foi aos poucos, pois eu era muito apertada. A sensação era muito boa, eu sentia uma dor gostosa.

Mas então meu corpo começou a sentir algo estranho, algo muito bom, parecia que tinha algo girando dentro de mim, me lembrava a sensação de me vibrador rotativo, mas não era possível. Entretanto quanto mais o pau de Edward entrava em mim, mais forte era a sensação.

\- O que? – perguntei depois de afastar minha boca da sua e gemi, eu estava esticada, completamente cheia e ainda sentia as paredes internas do meu canal vaginal sendo massageados por seja lá o que for.

Edward não respondeu, só deu uma risada meio estrangulada antes de sair lentamente para fora de mim e então voltar com um impulso firme. Passei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e gemi diante de suas estocadas lentas, a cada estocada o prazer ia aumentando, mas eu queria mais, aquilo não era o suficiente.

Parece que ele ouviu meus pensamentos, pois começou a aumentar a velocidade suas estocadas, me fazendo gritar de prazer. Eu não sabia o que diabos tinha de diferente em seu pau que fazia com que eu sentisse como se tivesse um vibrador dentro de mim, um vibrador muito, muito, muito bom. Na verdade... bem melhor do que um.

Logo eu senti meu orgasmo chegando, e Edward percebeu isso, porque logo senti seus dedos em meu clitóris o massageando lentamente enquanto continuava a meter em mim fortemente. Acabei gozando rapidamente gritando seu nome. E esse orgasmo foi bem mais intenso do que o outro. E após algumas estocadas ouvi seu gemido rouco e senti seu gozo me enchendo.

Por um momento ficamos ali, respirando enquanto normalizava nossa respiração. Edward se virou me puxando para deitar em seu peito. Seu pênis ainda dentro de mim. Senti sua mão em meus cabelos em um carinho gostoso.

\- Minha Bella – ele sussurrou beijando suavemente minha cabeça – sonhei tanto com você, mas você superou cada um deles.

\- Sonhou comigo? – perguntei me levantando o suficiente para olhar para ele.

Ele riu e tocou meu rosto ternamente.

\- Não exatamente com você, mas sonhei com a minha mulher, eu tentei imaginar, ansiei por esse dia. Mas agora estando aqui com você, depois de termos feito amor, eu não posso dizer que minhas criações são dignas de você. Você é muito mais – ele falou, seus olhos analisando meu rosto – eu queria ter tido mais controle para poder conversar com você antes, eu pensei que teria controle – ele balançou a cabeça em negação, apesar de seu rosto ter um sorriso – eu deveria ter imaginado que eu não seria capaz de me controlar diante de minha companheira. Perdoe-me se fui muito rude com você, o calor do acasalamento é muito forte, eu não consegui me conter. Eu queria ter feito isso.

\- Tudo bem, Edward – falei tocando seu rosto perfeito – esta tudo bem, eu amei isso.

\- Bom – ele disse seu sorriso malicioso voltou – porque ainda não acabei com você.

\- O que? – perguntei, mas ele só riu movimentando seu quadril, eu ofeguei, eu havia percebido que ele ainda estava duro dentro de mim, mas eu pensei que ele demorasse para amolecer depois de ter gozado, mas pelo visto isso é uma das coisas diferentes entre eles. Me ajeitei montando sua cintura e comecei a cavalgar sobre seu pau.

Deus eu tinha acabado de gozar e já queria gozar de novo. Rebolei sentindo seu pau dentro de mim, mais fundo nessa posição. Naquela posição eu tinha todo o controle e eu tomei tudo o que queria, olhar sua expressão de prazer ao me ver era tão excitante quanto sentir seu pau dentro de mim, seus dedos brincando com meus seios que saltavam por conta de meus movimentos frenéticos. Eu pude sentir uma gota de suor escorrendo por minhas costas.

Eu gemia e ofegava diante do prazer que percorria meu corpo. Eu sentia meu gozo próximo então rebolei mais rápido, levantando e sentando mais rápido, a sensação gostosa de seu pau massageando minha boceta por dentro, tudo cooperou para que eu chegasse ao orgasmo logo. Minha cabeça tombando pra trás enquanto eu gritava seu nome ao atingir o orgasmo pela 3 vez. Ao fundo ouvi seu gemido e pude o sentir gozando dentro de mim novamente.

Me levantei o suficiente para que seu pau saísse de dentro de mim, e então fui olhar seu pau ainda duro, toquei lentamente seu pau, apreciando a textura sedosa, e eu senti o movimento em volta dele.

\- O que é isso? – perguntei encantada e então virei para ver seu rosto – isso parece aquelas bolinhas que ficam dentro dos vibradores que ficam girando em volta.

\- Isso é uma das nossas diferenças – Edward falou olhando para mim sorridente – você gosta?

\- É uma boa surpresa – falei e sorri para ele – muito boa se você me perguntar.

\- Oh Bella, eu vou adorar passar o resto de nossas vidas lhe surpreendendo – ele disse e então me puxou para seus braços me abraçando apertado, me aninhando contra seu corpo quente – durma um pouco minha Bella, ainda temos muito o que fazer hoje.

Eu não queria, mas logo pude sentir o cansaço me vencendo, e seu corpo quente junto ao meu, suas braços em volta de mim. Por mais que havia acabado de conhece-lo, eu nunca me senti tão segura, satisfeita e feliz. Parecia estranho pensar isso, mas ele me dava uma sensação de pertencer, uma sensação de estar em casa. Então por mais que eu quisesse ficar acordada para conhece-lo mais, o sono me venceu.

Antes que minha consciência se esvaísse eu pude ouvi-lo dizer:

\- Finalmente estamos juntos, meu amor, prometo que irei dedicar o resto de meus dias a fazê-la feliz.

-x-x-x-

Eu sentia meu corpo vibrar me chamando para consciência. Um arrepio de prazer passou por meu corpo e eu gemi baixinho. Aos poucos a sensação ia ficando mais forte, meu corpo enrijecendo pelas ondas de prazer, os músculos se contraindo. Abri os olhos e por um momento não vi nada, mas ao olhar para baixo vi Edward com o rosto entre minhas pernas enquanto me dava prazer com a sua língua.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e arquei meu tronco e gemi de prazer, senti seus dedos entrando em meu canal e eu só sabia gemer. Tão bom. Poucos minutos depois eu gozei forte gritando seu nome.

\- Você fica tão linda quando goza – Edward disse subindo por meu corpo e me dando um beijo suave nos lábios – principalmente quando grita meu nome – ele chupou meu lábio inferior. Quero você.

\- Sou sua.

\- Bom, me deixe toma-la? – ele falou seus olhos se movendo pelo meu busto, ele se abaixou o suficiente para chupar meu mamilo, me fazendo me contorcer.

\- Sim – gemi.

\- Olha como é sensível ao meu toque – ele disse enquanto deslizava os dedos suavemente por minha pele que se arrepiava, então ele passou a chupar meu outro mamilo. Quando ficou satisfeito ele levantou e sorriu para mim. – Fica de quatro para mim.

Ele não precisou pedi duas vezes, lentamente eu me arrumei na cama, virando meu corpo para conseguir ficar na posição que ele queria. Tentei não ficar ansiosa, mas ao sentir seu pau duro roçando minha boceta, eu não pude deixar de empurrar meu quadril para trás na esperança de que ele enfiasse seu pau dentro de mim.

\- Tão ansiosa – ele riu, antes de enfiar lentamente seu pau dentro de mim. Ofeguei me sentindo cheia novamente, eu realmente passei a amar seu pau. Porra, fodidamente bom. E então ele começou a estocar lentamente, como se me deixasse me acostumar com seu pau grande, mas ao ouvir meus gemidos de prazer ele passou a aumentar a velocidade das estocadas. Enfiei meu rosto no travesseiro, enquanto o segurava com força. O prazer era tanto que eu não conseguia puxar ar o suficiente, eu só ofegava e gemia. Eu me sentia uma atriz pornô. Eu que sempre ria vendo pornô, por causa da quantidade gemidos e por serem tão falsos, e agora aqui estava eu, quase gritando de prazer.

É, eu engoli minhas palavras... literalmente.

Senti um tapa forte em minha bunda e ofeguei virando o rosto pro lado, mas sem realmente ver. Porra isso foi quente, e então outro tapa do outro lado. Oh meu Deus, isso era muito bom, eu não sabia que gostava disso. E então senti meus cabelos sendo puxados.

Okay. Eu percebi que gostava de um sexo sujo e áspero. Porra parece que a dor aumentava o prazer. O som de sua pélvis encontrando a minha era estranhamente sensual aos meus ouvidos. Eu queria que tivesse um espelho na minha frente para ver sua expressão enquanto me come dessa forma.

Eu senti sua mão esquerda deslizar por meu corpo, passando por meu seio esquerdo onde ele torceu o mamilo dolorosamente, mas que me fez gemer de prazer e então ele tirou sua mão e eu a senti em meu pescoço, ele me puxou delicadamente, fazendo com que eu levantasse meu tronco, até que minhas costas tivessem coladas na sua. Sua mão apertou um pouco mais o meu pescoço e eu engasguei, sem conseguir puxar o ar, e isso me deu mais prazer ainda. Puta merda eu era uma fodida masoquista. Mas então ele relaxou a mão e eu pude puxar o ar com força. Eu quase pedi para que ele me estrangulasse de novo, mas ele não o fez. Ele continuou metendo forte em mim e então sua outra mão desceu até meu clitóris e começou a massageá-lo.

\- Goze agora – ele mandou, sua boca em meu ouvido e porra se eu não o obedeci. Naquele momento parecia que ele tinha o controle completo do meu corpo. E eu gozei duro, forte e foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Algumas estocadas depois eu o senti gozando dentro de mim enquanto gemia em meu ouvido.

Senti seu pau saindo de dentro de mim e então ele me abraçou e delicadamente me ajudou a deitar na cama.

\- Desculpe se fui rude – ele disse – não consegui me controlar.

\- Eu fodidamente amei – falei para ele – vamos fazer isso de novo.

Ele arregalou os olhos diante da minha fala animada, e então riu alto. Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas diante de seu riso e ele olhou para mim ainda rindo.

\- Você definitivamente foi feita para mim – ele disse e então me beijou – agora venha. Estamos quase partindo de seu planeta, vamos tomar um banho e comer algumas coisas enquanto saímos da sua atmosfera.

\- Nós não temos que sentar em algum lugar enquanto decolamos? – perguntei confusa enquanto saia da cama junto com ele.

\- Não, nossa tecnologia é muito boa, nem sentiremos essa passagem.

\- Entendi – falei, e então ele colocou a mão na parede e uma porta se abriu para um banheiro realmente luxuoso. Tinha uma banheira enorme, que parecia caber 5 pessoas lá dentro – como você faz para abrir a porta? – perguntei – eu nem consigo perceber que ela está ai.

\- Oh é fácil – ele disse então estendeu a mão e me levou para fora de novo e apontou para uma marca minúscula que se ele não apontasse eu não veria – aqui essa marca indica que tem uma porta. Ela tem um escâner de digital, em qualquer lugar que você por a sua mão, ele vai abrir – Edward disse e então me guiou para dentro do banheiro de novo – fizemos assim em caso de invasão da nave. Nunca aconteceu, mas queremos estar prevenidos – ele deu de ombros e então soltou minha mão e foi até a banheira que estava cheia de água e sais, ele tocou a água e sorriu – temperatura perfeita, venha – ele disse e eu fui até ele, ele me ajudou a entrar dentro da banheira com água morna. Assim que meu corpo afundou eu me senti bem. Ele entrou ao meu lado e puxou meu corpo para o seu – eu sinto como se não pudesse ficar longe de você. Como se você fosse sumir a qualquer momento.

\- Eu estou aqui, e não quero ir a lugar algum – falei e era realmente verdade, algo dentro de mim quis bufar, eu que nunca pensei que pudesse gostar de alguém no período de horas e ainda mais depois de só ter feito sexo. De novo eu engolia minhas próprias palavras. Mas eu confesso que apesar de tudo isso, a sensação que eu tinha com ele era diferente. Parecia que meu corpo o conhecia, eu me sentia bem com ele. Eu sentia como se eu tivesse passado a vida inteira longe de casa e finalmente retornasse.

\- Bom, pois acho que não poderia continuar sem você – ele falou enquanto me abraçava e então se afastou o suficiente para que ele pudesse olhar para mim – quando a nave com a maioria das mulheres foi destruído, eu perdi a esperança de encontrar minha companheira, aquela à qual eu iria amar e cuidar pelo resto da minha vida. E então encontramos o seu planeta, e a esperança foi renovada, mas aí ano após ano eu nunca fui chamado. Nunca tive a combinação genética perfeita. Então fui perdendo as esperanças. Quando descobri a 8 meses atrás que a tinham achado eu quase peguei uma nave e vim sozinho busca-la. Mas eu não podia, eu tinha que dar ao exemplo – ele suspirou e então escovou o nariz no meu – mas agora estou aqui, com você em meus braços e toda a espera valeu a pena.

\- Sabe, antes de conhecer você eu não estava feliz de ter sido escolhida. Eu nunca quis na verdade – falei e vi seus olhos se entristecerem, mas continuei – eu achava que era algo obrigatório, afinal não conhecemos nada sobre vocês, apesar de lindos eu não sabia de nada, não sabia que veria meus pais novamente, não sabia se iria ser bem tratada. Eu tive medo do que iria me acontecer, mas agora... – toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos – agora eu tento imaginar uma vida sem você e estranhamente não consigo. Meu coração dói só de tentar. E isso é muito rápido, mal te conheço, não sei nada sobre você, do que você gosta, o que você faz, e mesmo assim eu sinto que você se converteu em uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. O que é tudo isso, Edward? Rosalie me disse sobre a simbiose, mas como ela pode ter tanta certeza entre nós?

\- Eu queria ter a resposta a essa pergunta, mas por mais que tentássemos nunca chegamos a essa resposta, só sei que eu não mudaria como é de forma alguma – ele sorriu – agora você disse sobre me conhecer, bom, temos um tempo. O que quer saber?

\- Hum... – pensei e olhei para ele e perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente – qual sua cor favorita?

Ele riu e respondeu, me devolvendo a pergunta. E ficamos nessas de trocar perguntas por um bom tempo.

-x-x-x-

\- Mentira – gritei, eu e Edward estávamos no quarto novamente, ele vestia uma roupa simples, uma calça de linho e uma camiseta. Ele havia me arrumando um vestido, ele me ensinou a mexer numa máquina que poderia fazer tudo, eu não acreditei nele até a máquina me fazer um vestido, lingeries e depois ainda servir comida. Qualquer comida. Velho... Aquilo ali era a melhor coisa.

\- É verdade – Edward falou.

\- Não, você está tirando uma com a minha cara, você não pode ser o imperador de toda a porra do planeta. Isso é possível? – eu falei olhando para ele indignada.

\- Nós temos um sistema diferente do de vocês – ele disse ainda se divertido – e isso não me faz diferente de ninguém – ele disse – eu sigo as mesas regras, não tenho as mordomias que os seus lideres parecem ter – ele falou fazendo uma careta – não sou superior a ninguém. Eu tomo decisões pensando no melhor para a população, mas sempre levo em consideração a opinião do meu povo.

\- Isso é algo positivo, já te faz melhor do que a grande maioria dos políticos – falei – mas acho que essa era a primeira coisa que você deveria ter me falado – falei – isso é grande.

\- Pode ser que sim, mas eu não vejo assim – ele riu – e você o que fazia?

\- Eu sou formada em Antropologia. Eu estava fazendo uma pós graduação em Antropologia Biológica para trabalhar com arqueólogos – falei – aprender a fazer análises dos matérias encontrados em sítios arqueológicos.

\- Isso é incrível – ele falou realmente encantando – acho que você iria adorar conhecer nossas bibliotecas, então – ele falou – lá tem muita coisa sobre diversos povos, suas culturas, suas características raciais, sua evolução. Temos uma área bem ampla desse estudo. Você iria gostar de trabalhar com eles se quiser.

\- Isso é incrível – falei realmente animada, isso era muito mais legal, mal podia esperar, mas... – mas eu vou poder mesmo fazer isso? Eu não terei que ser uma imperatriz e fazer sabe lá deus o que imperatrizes fazem?

\- Bom, em alguns momentos posso precisar de sua ajuda – Edward falou – mas você pode exercer a atividade que quiser, e ainda assim será minha imperatriz – ele falou e me beijou rapidamente.

\- Oh, isso é muito legal – falei realmente excitada pensando sobre as novas possibilidades que surgiram em minha vida.

\- Oh, venha – ele disse se levantando – Já estamos fora da orbita do seu planeta e estamos viajando já no espaço profundo.

\- Já? – falei, aquilo foi questão de horas, não é possível, mas se bem que eu não deveria ficar surpresa já que eles conseguiam ir de uma galáxia a outra tão rápido – quanto tempo até chegarmos ao seu planeta?

\- 3 semanas – ele disse e sorriu – venha eu quero muito lhe mostrar isso – e então ele me levou para cama, eu olhei confusa, mas me deitei ao seu lado, ele colocou a mão na parede ao lado da cama e então as luzes se apagaram, e então o teto pareceu se abrir lentamente, mas vi que era só do lado de fora, o vidro parecia proteger a gente. Eu ofeguei diante da imagem que eu via. O espaço profundo. Eu vi o quanto passávamos rápido por tudo, asteroides, nebulosas e até mesmo planetas.

\- Lindo – suspirei sem realmente acreditar que eu estava vendo aquilo com meus próprios olhos.

\- Não tanto quanto você – Edward disse e eu olhei para ele, que me observava em silencio – eu amo você, Bella. Para você pode ser algo rápido, mas para mim sempre foi uma certeza. O mundo não possui nenhum interesse para mim sem você. Você é a minha vida, é a única coisa que eu me incomodaria de perder. Eu amo você.

Meu coração por um momento parou de bater, e então voltou a bater com força diante de suas palavras. E a felicidade encheu meu peito. Ele me amava. A mim. Como eu poderia não ama-lo de volta? Meu coração escolheu ama-lo antes mesmo de eu perceber. E agora estava ali escancarado para eu ver.

\- Eu amo você também, muito. Eu não sei como, mas amo, não sei como isso aconteceu tão rápido, não sei em que momento aconteceu, mas eu realmente amo – falei.

\- Eu sou o homem mais feliz desse universo – Edward disse e me beijou com delicadeza, esse beijo cheio de sentimentos que queríamos mostrar um pro outro. Cheio do nosso amor recém descoberto, do nosso desejo. Quando nos afastamos eu estava ofegante. Olhamos de novo para o espaço em nossa frente, enquanto nossos corpos se acomodavam um contra o outro.

\- Feliz dia dos namorados, Bella.

E eu sorri, é definitivamente o dia dos namorados voltou a ser meu dia favorito.

\- Feliz dia dos namorados, Edward.

 **Fim \o/**

Espero que tenham gostado da one shot.

Comentem por favor!


End file.
